This invention is a heating equipment, to be specific, it is a supersonic 4-way bypass decompressing super energy-saving unit.
Ordinary central heating system realizes central heating supply to users by making use of circulating pump to keep the water in a user system circulated continuously and at the same time heating the circulating water with steam through thermal converter. The water in such system is indirectly heated by a thermal source of steam, thus the thermal efficiency is relatively low. Particularly, the other half of energy in the steam, kinetic energy (pressure of steam), is wasted in the system.
This invention is designed to solve the above problem by providing a super energy-saving unit with supersonic 4-way bypass decompression.
The feature of this super unit is composed of a flange at the steam inlet, a flange at the backwater intake, a flange at the water exit, a flange at the bypass water outlet and a main body. The flange at the steam inlet is connected with the body. Close to the inlet flange inside the body there is a nozzle with a critical jet at its tip. Close to the jet there is a mixing chamber which is linked with a mixing tube to a diffusion cubicle. The cubicle is connected with, the water exit flange. On the sides of the cubicle there are bypass openings that link bypass water outlet flanges. The backwater intake flange is connected with the body at the nozzle.
Both nozzle and mixing chamber are funnel like and critical jet is trumpet shaped while mixing tube is a circular tube and diffusion cubicle is in an expanded bell shape. This invention is a heating and compressing unit powered by steam. The steam with certain pressure ejects from the jet at a very high speed and comes into the mixing chamber. Meanwhile, the pressure is reduced at the exit of the jet, producing a negative pressure, with which the water at low temperature and pressure from backwater pipe is absorbed into the chamber. Exchange of heat and momentum between the two flows is carried out in the chamber, namely, steam passes heat to backwater to increase water temperature and passes momentum and energy to backwater to increase pressure and potential energy. When leaving the mixing chamber the mixed flow has become hotter water at a uniform speed before entering into diffusion cubicle, to reduce its flow gradually while rise its pressure continuously. As result, hotter water with certain pressure and temperature is obtained. Under the action of pressure hot water comes to the thermal circulation system from water exit for heat supply, and then enters into this energy-saving unit from backwater intake and continues circulation and heat supply after water temperature drops.
The bypass water outlet flanges start to work and shunt a part of pressure so as to ensure the normal operation of the system when the pressure exceeds the threshold the system can bear. Thanks to direct contact of thermal source of steam and the water to be heated the thermal efficiency is improved, especially, the system makes full use of another half of the energy-kinetic energy (steam pressure), directly converting, it into the pressure to drive the heated water continue its self-circulation. As a result of the advanced function circulating pump is saved as well as the fund.